Dear Fanfiction
by Young.Wild.Free.0.o
Summary: The autobots, decepticons and the Nest personas find out about the transformer fandom, let's just say they're less than pleased.
1. Sunstreaker

**Hello everybody, this is my new story. I was lay in bed last night, thinking, and I just thought**

**What would the transformers say if they were real, and this was plucked out of midair. It will not interfere with darkness but the updates will be once a week. Hope you enjoy.**

Dear fanfiction,

Why the Frag haven't I got a character tab. I MEAN THAT'S COMPLETELY unacceptable. Even my aft hole of a brother has one, and Megatron, no one likes Megatron. I am easily better than Megatron, I'm also, handsome, perfect,gorgeous,sexy,sleek, have a amazing alt mode...

Dear fanfiction

He's also the most boastful, big headed mech around.

-Sideswipe

Dear fanfiction

*glares at sideswipe*

…I'm also Perfect, amazing, gorgeous, did I put perfect.

- Sunstreaker (who NEEDS a character tab)

**Did you like? Review and tell me.**


	2. Soundwave

**Hello its me again. i have six reviews,and it hasn't even been up for a day! i thought i'd update as tomorrow is my birthday *dances*  
><strong>

**Hopefully WiFi will like me tonight and i will post another chapter as this is just something someone put on the reviews (I'm sorry guest i don't know who you are) the next chapter will be arcee x hotrod and maybe, just maybe, a sideswipe one. 0.o. **

**thank you to all that reviewed!**

Dear Sunstreaker  
>The reason why we,the fandom, have not included you is because almost every transformer story has your brother in. He is a much more popular character than you, we decepticons like him more. Well we say like it means we would keep him prisoner rather than killing him, he would make a highly useful decepticon. We also admire his style.<br>P.S. golden yellow soooooo out of date, silver,red,and regular yellow are in.  
>Sincerely,<br>Soundwave

**I loved this. Thank you guest. *virtual hug, high five and handshake* I changed it slightly, but thanks Review and tell me who to do next. Next chapter up in about 3 hours as i need to eat and go into the sunlight *grumbles* If anyone has good tips on how to get to sleep I'm all ears.  
><strong>

**Tomorrows my birthday *dances more**screams ,shouts***

**Is then given ' the look' by sideswipe**


	3. Arcee x hotrod

**Next chapter! Remember to review to tell me who you want next. Ok and for the benefit of this chapter, Arcee is blue. If she is blue anyway,good!**

Dear fanfiction

Have you ever wondered why I'm called what I'm called. Yeah me too. I was looking at myself in the mirror yesterday and i just looked and i was just like, Yep that's why, damn I'm good looking. Admit it Arcee you knew that reason way before me.

- Hot rod

Dear fanfiction (and hotrod)

I admit nothing. Nothing at all *rolls eyes*.

- arcee

Dear fanfiction (and arcee)

Yes you do. see your even turning blue.

-Hot rod

Dear fanfiction (and Hotrod)

Afthole I'm naturally blue. Remember?!

- Arcee

Dear fanfiction (and arcee)

Yeah but...

- Hotrod

Dear HOTROD

Zip it shrimpy.

- Arcee

Dear fanfiction

Arcee just quoted a snickers advert *sniggers*.

-Hotrod

*arcee glares*

*hotrod smirks*

*glare deepens*

*hotrod starts panicking*

*all pit breaks loose*

**And we'll leave it there. Poor poor hotrod. this was only intended to be two letters long. I was being nice *grins*. Incase you don't know: ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!**

**Dear fanfiction (and Hermione)**

**Just don't ,don't even start.**

**I will sit on you again**

**- Sideswipe**

**Me- shuts up **

**sideswipe- grins triumphantly**

**me- opens my mouth**

**sideswipes holoform - sits on me.**

**me- ouch**

**sideswipe- Hermione will update when she can move again, which will not be soon. *grins evilly***

**me- your an afthole you know that right**

**Sunny- Oh he knows **


	4. Ironhide being Ironhide

**I will not natter except to say**

**1: Thanks for the reviews **

**2: My birthday was (still is awesome)**

**(Before you read this look at the chapter title)**

Dear fanfiction

Why do human celebrate 'birthdays'. Why would you celebrate the day you came into existence as a crying, ugly ,pink huddle of mess. if you ask me you should celebrate the day you won a war or got your favorite scar *pats knee lovingly*. Don't even get me started on Christmas .  
>I have come to the conclusion that human celebrations are ridiculous and i have no interest in taking part. *cough*Lennox*cough*<p>

-Ironhide

**Remember review and tell me who to do next. Bossbot is chapter 5 and i will upload that tomorrow.**

**PS. i have recovered from sideswipe sitting on me. ;)**

**Sideswipe- If you start on christmas i will shot you**


	5. Optimus (beware this is really bad)

Dear fanfiction

I'm sorry to say i have no words. At all.

I had recently read a fanfiction with (what i thought was a harmless) m+ rating story as I was confused about how you 'rate' a story.

I will never ever in all of my existence do that again. Ever. the words are branded in my processor forever, Prowl glitched and Ratchet mumbled about you 'disgraceful humans'. But i would like to thank some, your stories have given me suggestions on how to run my autobot army when..*glances at sideswipe* when they aren't behaving, and have also , to my displeasure, given me and insight on what megatron does in his free time. *shudders*

-Optimus

PS. We are yet to install a brig, that is something we shall try. But I am sure that no prison or brig alike could hold Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

**I think that was bad, like really really bad, It is really hard to write a funny boss bot. But thank you for telling sideswipe off. *Grins at figure chained to the wall* Took me ages to get him like that. **

**Sideswipe- YOU. ARE . A . AFTHOLE *glares***

**Me - I think you'll find its AN afthole. Remember your grammar. **


	6. Jazz on sleepovers, and girls XD

**And this is really really really random. Cause I'm having a sleepover, and I'm high on sugar.**

**Lottie say hi to fanfiction**

**Lottie - nope **

**Chelsea say hi**

**Chelsea - hi!¡**

**They are both insane, just like me *cackles evilly***

**PS. I can not write Jazz at all.**

Yo fanfiction,

Sleep. Over. I' is think'in like you actually sleep there. But ya don't. Human Femmes are sooo weird, all they do is go, OMG look at me hair though, me shoes, he is totz hot. They are almost as complicated as ol'de meggie, no one knows how he works.

**This sucked really badly, but my friends are reading my fanfiction just like, what are optics, what are afts, what are rods and ports, I died on the last one XD. Next chapter will be better, touch wood. See you soon. **

**Oh yeah, remember to review.**


	7. QOTW

**Hello. Erm. Ok just read I'll put the authors note at the bottom.**

QOTW

Who is the hottest autobot?

Dear fanfiction,

Me. My name says it all.

Hotrod

Dear fanfiction

Me. I am and I quote 'sleek and sexy.' So ha hotrod.

Sideswipe

Dear fanfiction

Well if you vote sideswipe you vote me. So ha sideswipe

Sunstreaker

Dear fanfiction

Well actually it's me, I have more storys about me, with pairings. So ha you all.

Bumblebee

*pause*

Dear fanfiction

Humans have poor judgement.

Sideswipe.

**Ok so basically I'm going to do a Question of the Week. So review and tell me what question you want because I'm all out of ideas. **

**Next chapter of darkness will not be soon, sorry, because my kindle hates me. **

**Remember to review. **


	8. Chrimbo yes!

**This is gonna be a really quick note, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Remember to submit the questions, they will be included, promise. This is a Christmas one because who doesn't love Christmas.**

Dear fanfiction,

Who is this 'Santa clause'? Your telling me that one night a year a big fat man in a red suit flies around the world delivering presents? I don't think so, nope not seeing it.

Ironhide

*in walks a very very very very very drunk Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.*

Dear fanfiction,

SHUN THE NON BELIEVER SHUN, SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

Dear fanfiction,

*face Palm* There goes my whole week on this pair of glitches, they'll probably end up on the ceiling again.

Ratchet


	9. Best alt mode?

**Ok I have no excuse, so please don't hurt me. **

**QOTW**

**Who has the nicest looking alt mode?**

Dear fan fiction,

ME ME FRAGGING ME. I mean its yellow and its

beautiful.

- Sunny

Dear fanfiction,

actually its not really yellow anymore,

rather a nice shade of pink,

but i win anyway.

- sideswipe

Dear fanfiction,

i don't normally participate in these, but my alt is so much

better than that of Sunstreaker and sideswipe, I mean its a bad aft truck,

so I win,

- Ironhide

**Ok now you decide, who has the best alt mode.**

**Me- Sideswipe will not be talking because he has been a badboy and eaten all my cake. *pouts***

**Sideswipe- but I said sorry. **

**Me- yeah, well now you can say sorry to the wall. *sniggers***


End file.
